Exchange Witch
by Hinatale
Summary: When she came to japan from England away from all the suspicion and closer to her brother, she expected that her magic free year in japan would be relatively normal. What she didn't expect was for those in the supernatural club to be on her trail. Maybe she shouldn't have brought her voodoo dolls to school that day. It also didn't help that she lived with Sasaki Rin.


Yamada kun and the seven witches: chapter 1

 **A/N: I saw the number of 'Yamada kun and the 7 witches' fan fictions that there were and I was appalled. So I decided to make one of my own as you can now see. This takes place after Miyabi Ito joins the club and they want to raise funds for the club, remember that. Just a small warning though; there will be some powers added for my protagonist and her sibling (if you can understand this) they are witches but not witches of the school (think Macbeth). Sasaki Rin will kind of be in this fan fiction a lot and is now dubbed as 'The Sasaki-bitch', just in case you didn't understand.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the Yamada Kun and the seven witches franchise and the other countless anime's, books and films that may be mentioned in the nearby future.**

 **Chapter 1: a new beginning**

Chapter 1: a new beginning

She stood in front of the menacing house that she now lived in, carrying the shopping bags of both her homestay sister and her own, she spent hours trailing after her in the shopping mall that they visited, only for the girl to ditch her and not help her pick out the sizes of her own school uniform. She would have been fine with it, if it wasn't for the weight of bags that she had to hold and the worried looks the customers and the employees kept on sending her.

What made it worse that is that when she tried to have a decent time, an employee of the shop would ditch the current customer that they had and rush over to her, in broken English, to try help her and get her out of the shop as quickly as possible. She didn't think anything of it, until when she politely declined and she heard them whispering words of _gaijin (foreigner)_ to which she walked out, she didn't need that type of shit in her life.

She was panting and sweaty, trying to get to the Sasaki household quickly and before dark was tiring and draining, even with the amount of stamina she built from the many wrestling matches with her cousins when they decided to take her voodoo dolls. So she dragged herself to the front door and uttered a welcome before trying to make her way to her room.

Keyword being _tried._

It was no surprise when she was confronted by Sasaki Rin, the girl that was at the top of her bitch list. She knew that with one punch, that girl would have made a dent in the beautifully wallpapered wall behind her, she wasn't against the idea anyway, but she had to _make a good first impression_ on the Japanese school that she was going to tomorrow, it was the words taken straight from the mouth of the head mistress at her secondary school back in London.

So she decided to be nice and completely demolish the words threatening to spill out of her mouth, the words that she knew could make grown men cry (yes, she was _that_ good).

"Hi Sasaki-sama!" she said in a completely I'm-not-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep- voice "I've brought you all of the bags you left behind."

"Oh _those"_ she smirked, flicking her deep purple hair "I was thinking where they got to! It's _so_ kind of you to have brought them here and for your reward, you can have this!"

Her sickly sweet voice made her want to recoil, coupled with the fact that she threw a hand bag at her face. She couldn't even defend herself because she was still holding the large mass of bags _that bitch!_

She started talking once more, with a snicker. "Take them to my room why don't you, dinner is almost ready!"

You see, Sasaki Rin wasn't always this way; she was kind when she first moved in a few days ago but her personality completely did a 180 when her father and mother (the only _normal_ people in her house) mentioned that she was going to the same school as them.

This is when her time here first turned into a living hell.

She entered her room, after dropping off Sasaki-bitch's bags in her own room and almost collapsed. She dragged herself to the mirror and looked in distain; her hair was a mess and the makeup she so carefully applied to look decent was smudged in several places.

Overall, you could say that she look dead. The new clothes that she unpacked a few days prior were dirty, she needed a shower and quickly.

OoOoO

When she was all done and changed, she had a pensive supper with the Sasaki family, with the mother trying to get attention of her husband by wearing some flattering clothes and the father completely flat out ignoring her, checking his phone and reading the documents and bills he put next to him. The Sasaki-bitch was barely eating while she wolfed the whole plate of food and some more.

Her homestay mum's cooking was really good; but it seemed that she was never complimented on it though.

She stood up and excused herself leaving the table to walk upstairs. Out of all the people who lived here, her house mother was the best as her house dad only cared about the money they got from the homestay agency and Sasaki-bitch was a lost cause.

Like her brother, the bright purple hair and shiny green eyes she inherited from her parents weren't what was made her look 'unusual' to the Japanese. Hell, maybe if she had fair skin like her brother, she could have even fit in. it was her skin colour that made her look more like a foreigner than anyone else.

She suspected that the Japanese weren't racist; maybe it was just that they didn't see many dark skinned people very much, if not any. She could still recall the look of marvel on the little children's faces, or the quick _'gaijin!'_ some seemed to shout. However, she would try to not let it get to her. It would only make it worse.

It wasn't good for her to think about it like that, she still remembered when her old primary school (elementary/middle school) used to say that she was adopted because she didn't look like her brother.

And so, with a heavy heart, she went to sleep.

She woke up and unfortunately she was _way too early_ for her to even consider waking anyone else up, so she decided to take a shower. When she was done, with as little noise as possible, she started putting on her school clothes. Then she realized something, the skirt was _way_ too short. She really didn't mind anything above the knee, so long as when she bent, you couldn't see her knickers.

Even though you couldn't really see them, she was still uncomfortable. By some miracle, she managed to pull out some black school tights that, _thank god,_ still fit her. She wouldn't call herself chubby of fat, but she was… _curvy._ And because of this, her school jumper felt tighter than it should have.

Maybe if that Sasaki-bitch would have helped her pick a decent size instead of leaving her to it, she wouldn't have had to use her horrible knowledge of kanji to do it. She didn't even have time to try on the clothes because it was getting dark. She shook her head, there was no point of getting into it now, she just had to endure it, it was what she wanted anyway (coming to japan that is).

She spent a little under an hour trying to straighten her unruly mass of purple hair before pinning the front of her hair backwards and smiling when she looked in the mirror, she was pretty sure that makeup wasn't allowed but she hoped that they wouldn't notice the tiniest of amounts, and for one in her life she was actually ready.

Sasaki-bitch was nice enough to show her the way to school the day before that she vaguely remembered and she set down stairs with her school satchel full of new pristine books. She was almost surprised to see her homestay mother downstairs setting down the food to eat, with Sasaki-bitch not eating much at the table and still in her pyjamas.

She couldn't be bothered to deal with her crap so she wolfed down her food and set to texting her brother. He came to japan almost a year earlier and was doing a course on computer engineering in university, she was really proud of him. When he told her and grandma Bessie of his plans, it was understandable that they were both worried but even they knew that he would be responsible and safe. And even though she wanted to surprise him of her presence in japan, she knew first hand that that wasn't a very good idea. She absentmindedly rubbed the long gone scorch mark on her shoulder; he was getting better at controlling his power every year.

Grandma Bessie was really proud of that.

She texted him about their plans to meet up at Tokyo in 3 weeks and he replied almost immediately with the finalisations. Her brother wasn't a very emotional person, not like she was and seemed to have plans for plans in his never ending calendar of plans. He was always occupied with something and was getting more and more distant to them every year, he rarely smiled. She frowned at her phone.

When she left the UK for japan; she made sure grandma Bessie was in good hands with her aunt and uncle and her two twin cousins. When she told her brother about her own plans, he didn't seem to like it, but she made sure to remind him of what he was actually doing. It was safe to say that he didn't raise any objections to that.

"Hey! Loser. Let's go." Rin's voice took her out of her thoughts and she got up to follow her.

She noticed the butterflies in her stomach and the sweating of her hands. _Damn it! She didn't even get out of the house and she already felt this way._

She forced her hands to stop shaking and walked onwards.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
